I Fall For Hisoka
by ego mortis amo
Summary: FYI: My ideas are my ideas. I am only uploading this story because I like Hisoka and I used Hisoka... some other characters. Don' ask my gender... or sex. Anyway, I do no know but the story is kinda like a draft. Hope you enjoy. Thank you review.
1. Chapter 1

**As a 16 year old girl who live in **_**this**_** path. I shall continue to protect and do everything in my power to make those people close to me happy. I am known in the alleys of our town as 'The Devil Girl'. It's because most of the people who knew me are people who I beat up, the reason? They are either my friend's stalker or enemy. My real name is Chisio Kunai a.k.a 'The Ultimate Weapon'. That name is what the club members call me. I have black hair which is up to my waist and it's always in a pony tail. My eyes are oriental and **_**I'm not skinny**_**… Unlike what few people said. This proves that I am just an ordinary girl. My height is a little bit taller than the girls of my age here, but my physical are just the same as theirs. That's why I started going in the forest near our school... I secretly practice there sometimes. I have club activities and I mostly stay there before and after classes, I'll go home after then. What do you expect of our little town anyway? Well, I don't really care. An old woman is taking care of me because my family is away. I don't really know why I even stayed here. AND WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS THING IN A DIARY!?! **

I slammed the newly made diary. What a troublesome project…

"Chi-chan!" Miyamu call, "school's going to start!"

I then got up from under the apple tree. Smiling, I followed her into the school. As usual, they are all noisy.

"Ooooh," a boy teased, "_The Ultimate Weapon_ of the girls are here!"

Miyamu stick-out her tongue at them.

"Hey!" a boy came to our seats together with a girl.

"A new guy is coming!" the girl said.

So…?

"Really?" Miyamu said enthusiastically, "we don't get much transfer students right?"

"They say he's pretty scary," the boy then looked at me, "Chisio-san isn't scary, she's just silent, ne?" he asked me.

"Yeah," the girl said, "there are rumors that they want to know who's going to be the boss…"

I snickered out of habit. Realizing, I apologized and looked at them.

"Sorry but I have no intention of starting a fight just because of that," I said, "I'm already in enough trouble."

!!!!!!!!!!!

Shit! What do they care about other people's business!? Why should they also!? We are in school to study and not go and fight! Fighting is for protecting right? Damn! I kicked and kicked the tree with all my might. I then go out into the sunlight and looked ahead of me on my spot beside the apple tree. The new boy is there sitting.

"Shit," I murmured, sighing, "guess I should give."

"I told you I don't want to!" a shout can be hear and it's near my place.

Sounds like a girl is in trouble.

"I'm too shy to do something like that! You're a boy aren't you!? Why don't you ask him then?!"

Seems to be like it's about the new boy… Why is this happening to me? I'll get wrinkles if I continue to make faces like this. As I tried to make a poker face from my ugly face whose eyebrows are twitching…

"Ouch!"

As a girl who seemed to be pushed toward my sight.

"A-ah! Chisio-san!" the girl blurted out. She seems to be a member of the club I previously joined.

"What?" a boy's voice said, "are they already fighting?"

"What?"

"Fight?"

A crowd of students then came in view.

What freaking retarded students. Such freakin' fuckin' troubles they bring unto me…

They say if a people sigh a part of their happiness go away… What will happen if I continue to sigh? I smiled at the thought.

"Shouldn't students who do not have club activities be at home now?" I said loudly walking pass the tree and the boy to the back door of the school. Such troublemakers…

* * *

"Shi-n!" I curse under my breath, "that's why they said no running and all!"

"And all those two told me is sorry!" they should at least help me who they bumped into! And I fell from the 2nd floor! I then rubbed my buttocks. My heel also hurts as well as my palm.

"Grandma is not here today," as I recall the old woman's words_, "I'll be out for a week Chi-chan! Be a good girl okay?"_

"Thi-this is a challenge letter from Chisio Kunai!" a boy's voice said, "This girl here asked us to help her give this to you since Kunai is getting ready already!"

I looked at the girl and saw that it is Miyamu who seems to be troubled. I looked at the surroundings, she said she is going home with Kris, her younger brother. A thought then came into my mind.

"Don't tell me that it's like that!" I mumbled, "Stupid!"

I quickly crumpled a paper and throw it at the head of the boy who is giving the letter.

"Who the hell did you ask to write that letter!?" I shouted as I walk nearer, "and for it to be in a red envelope too…"

It looks like a stupid love letter. I've never felt this angry before… and embarrassed.

"If you want to know how strong I am then why not became my practice target?"

"Ah!" the boy said loudly as he backed away, "This is Chisio Kunai! We'll leave now!"

The boys then scram away stumbling down Miyamu.

"Chi-"

"Leave!" I commanded, "didn't you hear?" as I looked at her, "there's going to be a fight."

"I-" as she took her younger brother, who is being guarded by a few boys before, away feeling depressed.

The new boy didn't move. To tell you the truth, now's just the time that I'm going to look at his features, I only looked at his red hair, since there's no one else with red hair here, it's an easy way to remember someone.

...

He's my type...

LIKE HELL I"M EVER GOING TO ADMIT THAT.

...

He's weird. I don't know this feeling. But I sure do not like him. I thought. Such a creepy guy.

"Can I have that letter?" I said. He seems to be dangerous.

"But this is already mine," Shit…

"Whatever," I said, "by the way, that's my spot."

I then walked away.

"They say that you are scary and strong," he said pausing, "are you really?"

"Why?" I asked, looking back, I measured the distance between us, a yard, "wanna try?"

_He's fast!_ As I block his punch. If my reflex is slow, I would have been knocked out surely!

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully, as I looked at him, "I wonder if you are."

If I'm not an egoistic person I could have told you hours ago!... that I am not. I broke the contact and moved backward. Just as I thought,** dangerous**.

**Fast and strong**. Not many people could have those characteristics at the same time. I admit, my strength is average and my speed is only a little bit above normal… I'll definitely lose. Shit.

"I wonder if you can hold on," he smirked, I can feel chills ran my back. Fast! I blocked another punched. Right! I blocked again. Kick! Man! I missed!!! I nearly got his head! He caught my ankle.

"Apf!" As I fall on my belly with my leg bent on my back and my opposite arm being caught and locked.

"You'll die if you-" I said, kicking my free leg as hard as I could and he let go of my arm, doing so I rolled over and tried to kick him.

"Wha-" is all I could mutter as he pulled me by my feet and put the letter on my neck.

"Do you know that paper could also be use for killing?" I was astonished by his words but I just gritted my teeth.

"Let go of me," I said.

"Why?" as he tightened his lock and pulled my arm and leg closer, "shouldn't one die to know the winner in a fight?"

"Oh," I said, smirking, even though my insides are trembling, "I didn't realize we are fighting! I thought you just want to try! Forgiveness, forgiveness!" I said, fooling.

"Huhgs!" I muffled as he tortured me more, "You bastard…"

"Forgiveness, forgiveness," he said smiling, "I didn't know that the strongest here is just a… fly."

How mean... I am offended. AND HOW THE FUCK COULD I STILL THINK OF SARCASTIC THOUGHTS!?

His smile is gone and was replaced with a devilish face.

"I should have known better!" he exclaimed, "maybe I should put an end to this!"

With all my might I pushed him off. I succeeded but I feel terrible, my leg and arm are numb. I laughed.

"Hey, hey," I said, "goodluck! Whoever it is you are looking for or whatever it is! I'm going home."

My body is badly beaten, how lucky that they announced that vacation is starting tomorrow! They said that the transferee just came in early to know the place. Oh my… I grabbed my bag which I dropped earlier, why am I fighting him again? No good reason. Shocking.

"Guess I'll let you go for now then,"

"Do whatever you want," I sighed, "let one be…"

Something spinning have been flying passed my eye and got stuck on he wall near me. A letter.

"Here," he said, "I'll lend it to you."

"What a troublesome…" I said under my breath taking the letter out of the slit. How the hell does he do those things!?

I then ran all the way to my home. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't. I crawled to my futon, clutching the blanket as I feel the pain of his punches and the feeling of being scared. The effects of the things I do everyday happens when I get home. I'm too scared to even change my clothes! Blame me for being such an egoistic person! What have I done to myself?

SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Uhm…?" as I got up and walked to the bathroom, I should be alone, right?

The doorknob move and a blue haired boy appeared before me.

"_**What the FUCKIN' HELL you doin' 'ere?**_" I said clearly. The transferee is in my house and his hair is dyed with blue. How do I know it's dyed? There's dye on the sink with the big letters saying BLUE.

"You told me to do whatever I want," he answered, "my place is a little bit full anyway, students are in there."

As he dried his hair, "Anyways, it's already past noon you know?"

"Go die for me," as I went inside the kitchen and looked for food. Doing my best to show unconcern to the fact that he is deadly and he is with me.

"Maybe _you _should die for _me_," as he followed me.

"You're in trouble aren't you?" I said, "No one would come barging into a house if they are not in trouble."

"Actually I am just here to ask if you know a strong person,"

"Why not try the karate or kendo club?"

"I've already tried them," he replied, "what else could be the reason that I fought a girl who'll surely loose?"

"Do whatever you want," as I start cooking eggs and preparing breakfast, why would I tell a dangerous person somebody that he might really kill? He even threatened me, there's no telling if he's about to do it.

"They say you learned from a _very_ strong person," so the reason I'm alive is because of that huh?

"Really?" I said, putting the bread, breadknife and eggs on the table.

"Yeah," as he leaned on the counter, "I wonder why he taught you."

"Because I asked?" as I entered the bathroom. Moron. I said to myself. You are an idiot. Who's going to save you from a loose murderer?

I took a shower as fast as I could and dressed. I'm going to lose him. I'm going to sleep at a place tonight, I cannot stay here. I went out and started eating, I do not mind inviting him to eat but the fact is, I do not invite at all. He started building a house of deck. Show off. I got up and cover the food, walking near a door.

"You're going to lead me to the place now, right?" as a card went pass, missing my ear.

I didn't answer. I'll lead you to a strong one who always caused trouble, the mafia leader who secretly monopolize some bad cops and sell drugs. That guy is one of the five strongest people here.

He spends the day there and I just read a book silently as time passes. It's now 6:30, the sun is setting. I got up, it's open during the night. He followed me like a wolf. Maybe I could lose him. I turned right, then left, and just when I was about to run, he grabbed my arm and slammed me at the wall.

"No tricks, alright?" he asked, why is he so strong and fast!?

"Who's there!?" a voice commanded. Shoot. A man appeared in front of us. He's big, way too big. He grinned as soon as he saw me.

"If it's not the little squirt!" he laughed, "I've heard rumors that the bastard's daughter is strong! I wonder if that's true!"

"Old fool!" I answered, "You're the bastard one!"

"Oh, really?" as he looked at the transferee and back at me, "So you're also a bitch huh?"

"No, not really," I answered, "only the strongest can get me, wanna try?"

"You'll make a good profit for our business!" he exclaimed clapping, six guys then came out of a door.

"Fucking cheater!" I cursed as the transferee let go of me. I was dumbfounded. He immediately attacked. He is very fast… And it scares me… My speed is everything, if I got caught by him, I surely can do nothing.

He beat the others down with only few bruises. But the guy he is now facing is the mafia leader.

"Are you strong enough?" the man asked, "Let's fight then!"

I tried to look up but my neck seemed to be stuck. It's seems as if I can already see what will happen. The man will die. I closed my eyes shut. I've been given a gift, gift of sight and knowing. If I want to I could, but sometimes things get to me that I couldn't stop it.

I could hear snickers. And I know where it came from.

"Is he the one?" he asked me, "the one who taught you?"

"No," I replied, "besides the one who taught me isn't here."

I ran all the way into my house and locked all possible entrance. That guy is dangerous…

TOK TOK TOK

Go away! I dunno when it stopped but it just. Why the hell am I scared!? This is just a dream! I cannot be scared! I mustn't be! Because…

"Hey," I shivered, as he whispered it to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "It's bad to get close to me you know."

Because I'm the devil girl…

"It's worse if I do no get what is mine," he said, "show me the man who taught you."

"The man is dead so you are just wasting your time,"

Because I'm cursed…

"I should have killed you then," as something made my cheek sting, I could feel warm liquid on it, he cut my cheek, "can't you show me someone else?"

Blood drop from my cheek. Red. Red blood. The beautiful color of red blood. The stench of blood makes me crazy. I licked it. I'm cursed. What can I do?

"You reek of blood," I said to him, "go away!"

"Why should I?" he replied, "The old man said something interesting you know."

"What do I care," I said.

"He said you are cursed," lightning strike down and it's very traumatic and dramatic, "saying that you are a girl with no fear who had been cursed by a skeleton."

"So?" I chuckled, "It's true!"

"He said that if a person scares you," he continued, "that person will become your master, and you will be bound to him forever."

My eyes went wide and I know that tears are forming in them.

"Bullocks," I said, walking into the bathroom. I can feel it burning! That cursed mark that skeleton gave me!

The bathroom soothes me. It's clean and there's no stench of blood except from my cheek. But I am not comfortable. I went into the bathtub and checked the mark. It's burning. The skeleton mark is becoming permanent on my chest! Shit!

"So," he said, shit, "the old man is being honest before."

"Yo-" I said.

"If I hadn't checked that last window I would have gone to that Miyamu's house you know," he whispered in my ear, "I wonder what could have happened?"

"You," I said with tears flowing out of my eyes, "you are very sick."

Then I laughed, "Humans always cause me trouble."

"I wonder when you will learn?"

I looked at him.

My body hurts all over. He is so sick! I'm leaving as soon as that old lady gets home! My dad is the one who taught me and he was a hunter. I'm going to be a hunter too! And I'm going to beat that red haired new boy! And after I beat him, I will make him decide! Leaving me with a joker card! Shit! I don't even know his name!

* * *

"Grandma!" I called out, "I'm here!"

"Chisio!" she exclaimed, "You trained for almost three months! Then took a hunter exam! What do you think are you doing? You could have injured the baby!"

"Huh?" I said, "But he seems to like it!"

She smacked my head.

"Ow!"

"Enough," she said, "come on in, I'll tell your Grandma that you have passed the exam."

"That old woman?" I pouted, if she's there at that time, maybe this wouldn't have happened…

"Ow!" as she hit me with a newspaper…again, "What!?"

"Nothing! You will stay here until he's born! Okay?"

"Of course!"

"Really," she said, "who's the father anyway?"

"Can't tell you!" I said running to my room.

"Don't run!"

"OKAY!"

* * *

"Momma!"

"Eh?" I asked him, "what is it?"

"You going to work again?" He has this red hair and it's perfect with his eyes.

"Yes! But it's not really work that I'm going to," I said, "you said you want to meet papa."

"Huh?" he asked me, "Yes but why does Momma have to leave?"

"'Cause I'm going to get him!" I chuckled, he's so cute! My son is so adorable! I could melt away!

"It's only going to be a year! Maybe less!" I said, "I'm going to leave Miruyu with you!"

"Miruyu?" he asked.

"Yes," as I flipped my hand and a red butterfly appear, "I'm going to bring Yurumi though."

"It's okay!" he said, "Just come back, okay?"

"Of course!"

"Chisio!" An old man shouted.

"Ugh," I blurted, the old geezer… Why is the president of the hunter organization my grandfather?

"Hurry!" the old guy exclaimed.

I want to kick him…


	2. Chapter 2

I am now a member of the Spider. Well, actually, only a temp. I gained the leader's trust. It's nothing really. We just have a mutual understanding. But hey, he knows _those_ kind of things… Love and such…

The question is… why did he immediately put me together with Illumi and Hisoka!?

Idiot…

Now I have to train some newbie with the two of them. And the training will take part at a hunter exam. The boss is the only who knows that I'm a woman so the others are questioning my position and my capabilities. Well, I can prove that I'm more of a man than them! Though I cannot show it through sexual things… You know, I don't have anything to show to them so all I could do is look at them and show them how strong I am…

What could have happen if I'm born as a man?

Walking… The warm winds brush my face as I close my eyes, reclining on a fence…

Opening my eyes as a faint scent and light footsteps could be heard…

Making girls and women's knees tremble at my gaze…

I pulled down my cap and made my collar higher. I could feel my face reddening as I walk behind the group.

"Are you cold, Ni-sama?" the youngest of the newbies said. The others keep on walking, not minding. However, when I did not answer,

"Such a thin man to be a trusted member…" somebody mumbled.

I couldn't feel anything. I have just thought of things that seems perverted, and that made me invulnerable. I hid my face and grin. I should never think thoughts like these when I am not alone…or I'm dead.

"Maybe he's gay," one murmured back.

Somehow, their words make me happy.

Swwwiiiissshhhh

I fell. An arrow pierced my collar.

The newbies were scared. They backed away. Then one of them said:

"Can't even dodge an arrow…"

I can't take it anymore!

"H-he-heheheheh…" I tried to refrain myself from laughing… but I can't. I sat right up with a big grin on my face. I looked up and they look at me as if I'm crazy… Well… I am _**insane**_. The newbies guarded up themselves in case I am. Hisoka and Illumi look normal. Hisoka still has his smile and Illumi has his expressionless face.

I can't hold back. I have been holding back since the day I left my son. Not being with most of my love ones turn me back to the person I am before. INSANE.

I sensed a rustle in the bushes and trees. I do not care anymore. I attacked.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four…!

The counting goes on! How many are them? I didn't stop throwing knives at the rustles that I sensed came from men until I cannot hear any of their rustle anymore.

I heard thumps after thirty seconds. I did not mind to bother, I've calmed myself now.

I stood and felt a presence in one of the places that I threw a knife on. I do not really mind but since it was close, I tracked the presence. I was dumbfounded. A kid was there with a bleeding knife on his thigh. I looked around.

"What's a kid doing here?" I asked to him quietly, looking at his wound. I've sorta mastered the voice of a handsome young man.

"I-I was wa-taking a walk!" he suddenly sobbed.

"Hush," I ordered as I quickly pulled the knife and wipe the blood off it, "be steady."

He yelped when I pulled the knife but he stayed steady. I poured the fresh water in my water bag on his wound. I tied it then.

"Do you think you can walk?" I interrogated.

He looked at me with eyes saying _I guess_. He does not seem to be scared of me now.

"Hey!" somebody called.

I faced the person. A boulder was looking at me. His muscles looked a lot like boulder and he was one of the newbies. He looked at the kid.

"We don't have time for brats," and he left.

"Come," I said, walking away. I do not care whether he follows me or not, but I will not deny that I felt grateful when I heard his steps following mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk and the boy just kept on following. I saw the back of some of the newbies and I unintentionally walked faster. I then heard a thump and a gasp. I looked back and saw that it was my new _son_ who tripped. I stood there that when he glanced up he met my gaze. He immediately stood and somehow tried to run to me. I waited for him and continued on our walk. He walked beside me then.

As we came into the clear, I saw how many people were going to the Hunter Exam. We were too many.

"Seems like only few people survived traps and got the requirements!" A woman with red hair said, "However, did you really get the requirements?"

Then names were called.

The newbies scattered but kept within each other's sight. Things were becoming awkward. I'm not use to having kids and not talking to them, however, in certain situations, I do not want to break th silence around us.

Our group name was then called.

The woman nods her head in approval. I was the last one to be checked. I put my things on the examination desk.

"Check,check,check,check…" she said. She stopped at the last thing.

The water bag.

"Nearly empty," she almost asked, looking at me.

"Do I need to bring it back full?" I said quietly. The woman looked at me, mesmerized… perhaps by my eyes. I just looked back at her. She then smiled shyly, almost depressed.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm sorry but we cannot let you go to the next te-"

I quickly grabbed the water bag harshly.

"Fill it?" I asked. First I get perverted, then crazy, then insane, then kind, then silent, then harsh.

The woman looked at me in surprise.

I hold the bag up to my chest and I concentrated, closing my eyes.

I opened them when I felt liquid running down my arm from my hand.

I place the bag at the desk again.

"Could you make it honey?" the red hair asked.

I just smiled, "Did I pass?"

She seems disappointed by my answer.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said.

I signal the boy to come as I saw him enchanted by the water bag.

The woman looked at us in astonishment. I guessed that she thought that the boy was my son. Well, both of us looked somehow alike and we were both good looking… well, interesting.

The group kept leaving me behind and it kinda pissed me off. Maybe that's why I turned grumpy immediately. I looked at the paper that a man gave every people who passed before letting them enter.

GOAL:

Find your designated group

Find your designated personal partner

Find the tower

Reach the tower in three days

Have the requirements:

Your partner must be alive

Both you and your partner must reach the tower in and on the given time

Must have 4 glass beads bearing 4 different elements

What the fuck? I flipped the paper. How will we know whose group we are and who our partner is?

TO FIND:

Your group:

Find a man wearing a wig

Who seems to be a gig

He is near a tree

He is not free

Answer his riddle

And he'll give you idle.

Personal Partner:

Find a girl who is in need of help

Help to answer a puzzle

Solve the puzzle and get her payment quickly and leave

For she will make you bleed.

Fucking hell… I am really, really pissed. I looked at the kid beside me and carried him. I placed him on the back of my neck and he held onto my head in reflex. I walked quickly and climb a tree. Searching, I found a girl not far away, 2 miles, give or take, near a river. Very easy to spot in my direction, though I can only see a skirt. I hurried.

Out of breath, I tried to keep my pace as I came into her view. I ran, 2 miles… Hell.

She looked at me, baffled. I placed the boy down and kneel.

"O' pretty girl who stands near a river, do tell me the person's name over," I gestured to a man near a tree.

She looked at me amazed. I saw her look brighten and glittered.

"The man is Henry, and he is not free," she replied.

"Little girl, you are like a princess, I thank thee for her kindness," after saying that, I stood and went to Henry.

"I am a player, and no riddle can I not solve," I declared.

The man looked at me, amused.

"I am strong and you lean on me. Sometimes you make holes on me. You hang things and cover me. Sometimes you recolor me. I always face a thing like me. And two sides, I only face."

Okay, his riddle sucks. Maybe he forgot the real one.

"Old man," I started, "I think that you forgot the original riddle. The answer should be wall, right?"

The old man nodded his head and gave me a pouch.

"Yes," he said, "open this when you are safe from everyone."

I went back to the little girl. I have no business regarding Henry anymore anyways.

The girl was waiting for me and said:

"I have three pitchers; the biggest one contains 7 liters of water, the second

one could hold 5 liters, the third one's 3 liters. How can you make an exact 4 liters?"

"You fill up the third pitcher first. Then transfer the water to the 5 liter one. The ratio will be 4:3:0. Then you fill the third pitcher again, leaving one liter inside the biggest pitcher. The ratio is 1:3:3. Pour the 1 liter into the 5 liter pitcher. That makes four liters in it," I explained.

She withdrew a step and threw a bag at me. I then grabbed the boy's hand and ran. I saw three people walking toward the girl. The girl ran after us. But once in the shade of the trees, she cannot seem to follow us. She looked at the sun and walked nearer to the three people. We left. I do not see anything worth watching with a child near me.

I stopped. I couldn't hear any footsteps following me. I searched m surrounding and found the boy trying to climb a tree. Then I saw it.

A glittering thing.

I quickly climb the tree, surpassing the kid and taking a bead from the tree. Going down, I pulled the kid away from the tree and put him beside me.

"Tell me anything that is significant," I said to him.

I looked at the bead and inside it is a symbol of leaf.

I could feel the boy's gaze.

"My name's Youza," he said, tugging my shirt.

I looked at him and answered, "Mine's Chihiro."

We then continued to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

After long walks, we found two beads. Overall view:

2 beads

Element of Earth

Element of Wind

Please do not ask where we got the wind one, I do not want to answer. The boy found it. When he ran towards me, a group of five men came. They seemed angry. I was left with the choice to beat them up. I decided that they boy stole it or raced the men at getting it.

"Stay here," I told Youza, "I'm going to get food."

I tucked him under a tree. The tree has a space below it in the location of its roots, Making a nice shelter for small organisms… like the boy. And p.s. I AM NO BEING MEAN.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning," I answered, "Nothing bad will happen, say Yurumi and you will be fine."

I need to leave Youza for a reason. I do not want to hunt and kill a crying bunny nor a rabbit, so I'm going swimming. I left Yurumi with Youza. My pitiful soul! I am treating him like my son! Although… I do not treat my adorable son coldly. I also left the important things with him; the beads, the two pouches, and some snacks and water.

It was midnight, I could tell. I found a river and quickly took of my clothes. But, I took my obvious boy things first, in case somebody showed up and say that he found a gay or a girl dressed up as a boy. Or anything like that.

The wind is cold. It envelopes me, making me shiver. My long hair… I really want to cut it short… Maybe when I come home.

I sink into the river. Shit. So cold. I lowered my body more and jerk up. SHIT! My chest hurt!

I looked at my chest and saw that the stupid mark was burning.

"What the fuck?" I asked out loud, unconsciously. I saw something glitter then, "Are you helping me?" I then knelt and picked the bead. Element of water. I am so lucky. I silently thanked the skeleton who gave me the curse.

I felt a presence… and I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS… because I have a feeling of who it is…

"Such a coincidence," I heard him say. I wanted to melt away or turn into dust and be flown by the DAMN cold wind! And I already know. DO NOT TELL ME… THAT I AM OVER REACTING…

I sighed quietly and quickly grabbed a cloth that I brought. I covered my body.

"I did not know that you have the intention of being a hunter," I felt where he is. NOOOO!!! I cried in my head. I turned around.

He is there, with his freaking smile, sitting under a tree.

I wanna kill him.

Has he been there all this time? Did he see me took of my disguise?

A lot of question goes unanswered.

"Come here," he said.

…

…

…

LIKE HELL I WOULD.

I quickly grabbed my things and dashed away. Left, right… Anywhere! I could find my two accomplices later… If I'm still alive. I still am uncertain when all alone with Hisoka. I am so weak I want to cry!

"Wh-fph!" as I fell hard on my belly. Oh, please pity me… as I stood up and face the guy who is way taller than me.

I cannot believe that he tripped me. Although I am glad that he didn't grab me by my shoulder.

"You really like running, don't you?" he asked, snickering.

"And you're still a psycho, aren't you?" I said, being a smartass. I froze as he was behind me immediately, with a card by my neck.

"Why is it that you always provoke people?" he whispered to my ear, sending a shiver that I stopped. I cannot imagine what else could have happen.

"What do you want?" I asked in monotone, showing unconcern and detached interest.

He was silent, as if he was thinking. But I felt something hat tells me he does not want to think. Then he licked my cheek. What is it with my freaking cheek? I then remember that that was the cheek he cut when we first met. HELL.

"The mark's gone," he said softly.

"Fuck hell," as I slipped away from him. I was yards away from him when something missed my eyes. I stopped. Dead on my track, I saw him walk slowly to my destination. HE IS SERIOUS.

WHY DO I ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE!?!

He stopped and lean on a tree.

"Come here," he ordered.

Although feeling scared, I walked to him, scoffing and acting like a loser in a game.

As soon as I get near him, he pinned me onto a tree and kissed me.

I'M DOOMED.

"So where have you been?" he whispered, kissing my neck. I tried not to show any reaction to any of his acts and words.

"My other Grandma," I answered calmly.

"The student's were asking what happened you know?" as he played with my hair.

He obviously was just teasing.

"I've heard," I said, more relaxed.

"And the strongest guys there weren't really strong," he continued, "They died so easily."

His sentence made me shiver and tremble all over. I feel tears run down my cheeks. Did Uncle died also?

"One survived, you know," he said, as I sat on the ground, dumbfounded, "He says things like 'Chisio is a good girl.'"

The thought of my uncle surviving relaxed me a bit.

"Now, I wasn't to sure that you are a good girl," as he sat near me building a house of deck, "Trying to run away like that."

"So how was he?" I asked.

"Might still be alive," he answered, "It's been too long."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed unconsciously. If it would have been long enough you wouldn't be able to recognize me then.

"So who's your partner?" he asked.

"No one," I said, calming myself and was able to sit down properly, covering myself with the cloth. Still dangerous to think that I am perfectly safe to go away. I am not an idiot.

"Then you wouldn't be able to pass this hunter exam," he stated, smiling.

Tiredness is eating me. Hell is eating me more. Because HE is HELL.

I leaned at the tree behind me, wondering if I can still dash into a hideout or something.

And the ringing in my ear caught me off guard.

I suddenly stood up.

DAMN! I ONLY HAVE THIS PIECE OF STUPID CLOTH!

I hear sobbing. Youza is in trouble.

"Shit!" I murmured as I looked around me. WHERE THE HELL IS THE RIVER?

"Did something come up?" Hisoka asked, still with his normal face and cards.

I kicked his cards, making them all fall.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" I asked immediately, in case he got angry with what I did.

FUCK. He just sat there. I was about to glance away when I caught his gaze at me. YEAH. HE was angry.

"And what will I get for me letting you borrow my spare clothes?" he asked deadly.

Wrong moves you stupid woman, I stressed myself.

"Find and talk to you later," I said. I then felt something hit my face. It almost gave me a heart attack. And it was just my stupid clothes.

"Brought them when you were running," he explained, building a house of deck again.

I ran away from him then and were putting on my clothes and disguise at the same time.

I concentrated on myself getting back to Youza's location, and finally, I did.

I saw three men rocking the entrance of his hideout. I found that it was shielded.

Yurumi. I thought. Thank you.


End file.
